Asesinatos I
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Luffy y Zoro son dos detectives cuya misión empieza cuando se detectan múltiples narcotraficantes intentando pasar a Estados Unidos. Por otro lado, Nami es de otra unidad, homicidios, y se encuentra en la misión más peligrosa de su vida, pero ella, no lo sabe. ¿Que pasará cuando sus casos sean el mismo?¿Y cuando esos casos traigan algo más que problemas?¿Sentimientos peligrosos?
1. I

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con este nuevo fic. Bueno, dos cosas, la primera es que lamento que este tardando en actualizar mis otros fics, el problema es que ando muy des inspirada y hoy, se me ha ocurrido esta idea de pie a cabeza, pero espero que no les moleste, y prometo que pronto actualizaré mis otros fanfic. Lo segundo tiene que ver con que antes ya había escrito un fic de esta temática, con el mismo nombre, el problema es que lo empecé a escribir sin planearlo y soy de las que cree que para escribir este género se tiene que tener la idea completa y estructurada, si no, pueden quedar nudos sin desatarse. **

**Pero basta de retrasarlos, espero que les guste el fic, y aquí se los dejo. **

**Declaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

Habían llegado justo en el momento que los dos "terroristas", acusados de tal manera por irrumpir en la sociedad y tirotearse con la policía en plena avenida, estaba siendo trasladados a los patrulleros listos para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar, la prisión. Caminaron entre los oficiales, hasta llegar al jefe de la comisaría que había recibido la alerta.

**Bien hecho Coby – **Dijo uno de los dos hombres

**Oh, Luffy, Zoro –** Los saludo con una sonrisa este - **¿Qué hacen por aquí? – **Preguntó para luego indicarle a los policías que estén alertas

**Nos encargaron esta investigación –** Se apuró a decir el morocho, Luffy.

**¿Son solo esos dos?** – Zoro se asomó detrás del jefe de oficiales para contemplar a los acusados

**Si, al menos ellos son los que reconocieron los de seguridad del aeropuerto –** Volteó a mirarlo, estaban sentados en los asientos de atrás, serios – **Eran 13 kilos de cocaína ¿En serio pensaron que no se iba a dar cuenta? – **

**No creo que sea la primera vez que no hacen – **Acotó el peli verde mientras agudizaba la mirada intentando pensar – **No se arriesgarían a trasportar 13 kilos, si fuera la primera vez – **Suspiró, estaba cansado y quería tomar una buena siesta que lo satisfaga

Les habían avisado de dos hombres que habían intentado traficar droga desde la frontera con México, pero al ir hacía esa sección, no encontraron nada. El narcotraficante había escapado. Y luego de dos días sin dormir, pensando, investigando e intentando averiguar quién era, a donde iba y a que banda pertenecía el hombre que habían visto, resulta que habían detectado dos narcotraficantes en el aeropuerto de Nuevo México. Y al querer de detenerlos, se habían escapado. Afortunadamente los de seguridad habían llamado y rápidamente efectivos de la comisaría más cercana habían empezado una persecución que termino con la captura de estos dos hombres.

Lo bueno, pensó Zoro, que si esos dos hombres tenían conexión con el extraño narcotraficante que habían denunciado en la frontera su caso avanzaría, y no quedaría estancado como muchos otros sin resolver.

**Bien, transfiérelos al edificio cinco, métanlos en prisión, allí estaremos para interrogarlos – **El morocho palmeó la espalda del policía y luego de sonreír, añadió – **Buen trabajo – **

En otro lado al sur de Albuquerque se encontraba una de los detectives más novatos del edificio cinco, una peli naranja de unos 20 años de edad, a quien se le había designado el misterioso asesinato de la mujer de un importante político de la zona.

Nami, quien no hacía más que caminar por los grandes pasillos de la casa, junto con un pequeño equipo de ayudante. Llegaron hasta la habitación central donde la pareja dormía todos los días desde hacía años. Era una alcoba espaciosa y lujosa, digna de un política, por supuesto. Pero ya no lucía muy encantadora. Un cuerpo, un cadáver de una mujer decoraba las suaves sabanas de seda. Su rostro bañado en sangre le indicaba, claramente, que lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, era un asesinato, no un simple fallecimiento. Suspiró al pensar que quizás… esa mujer pudiera haber sido ella, o cualquiera.

**Su nombre era Nefertari Titi, unos 43 años… Casada legalmente, una hija – **Se escuchó que uno de los del equipo murmuraba detrás

**Entiendo –**

Se acercó un poco más, claramente no se trataba de algo normal. La mujer había sido asesinada brutalmente, la cantidad de sangre que había en la cama, en su rostro y sus cabellos, lo demostraba. Y su posición… parecía que había sido arrojada bruscamente contra la cama, y luego, boca abajo, como se encontraba, asesinada.

¿Con que? ¿Por qué? Pero fundamentalmente ¿Quién?

Examinó la escena una vez más. Las cosas de valor, tal y como alhajas, y dinero estaban presentes en la habitación ¿No buscaban plata? La habitación estaba completamente ordenada, tal y como si no hubiese pasado nada. No habían estado revolviendo. Entonces eso significaba que la única razón por la que habían irrumpido en esa vivienda era para asesinar a esa mujer.

Tragó saliva, para luego decir:

**Llévenla para hacerle la autopsia, luego detengan a la familia, parece que tenemos algo grave en manos - **

Cuando por fin los hombres arribaron a su oficina en el edificio cinco, tomaron dos tazas de café y pidieron diferentes tipos de comidas dulces para poder tener un desayuno en paz. Después de todo, merecían algo de tiempo para hablar de los casos sin ser interrumpidos. El Morocho se sentó sobre la mesada mientras se atragantaba con la canasta de Brownies que le habían facilitado las secretarias.

**¡Maldición! ¡Hay muchas bandas! ¿Cómo sabremos de cual son si esos malditos se niegan a hablar? – **Golpeó la mesa y suspiro

**¿Quién sabe?** – Indiferente Luffy bajó toda esa comida con un sorbo de café – **Pero aun así, todavía no ha sido el interrogatorio, así que… - **Comenzó a devorar unas galletitas caseras hechas por el cocinero del lugar

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y los dos miraron para ver quien se encontraba del otro lado. Gracias a que las puertas eran vidriadas, pudieron observar la silueta de uno de los abogados más conocidos en el centro número cinco. Sabo, el hermano mayor de Luffy.

**¡Sabo! - **Sonrió éste cuando el rubio ingreso

**Luffy, Zoro, los acusados están preparados, deben ir ahora –** Les informó con tono autoritario

El rubio hacía mucho más tiempo que se encontraba trabajando en aquel lugar, de hecho él había ganado toda su experiencia trabajando para ese grupo de investigadores estatales, y de hecho Luffy había logrado ingresar, ya que sus dos hermanos trabajaban allí y era bastante reconocidos por sus increíbles casos ganados.

Los dos hombres caminaron por los largos pasillo llenos de gentes, y paredes vidriadas, pasillos lleno de abogados, detectives, policías y secretarias, todos dispuestos a darle la vuelta a diferentes casos, con diferentes acusados, sentencias y características. Tomaron el ascensor y ascendieron hasta el piso 4, en el cual se encontraban las salas interrogatorios.

Todo estaba listo. Todos estaban en sus puestos. Dos habitaciones, una al lado de la otra era monitoreadas por un vidrio que, desde adentro parecía pared, gravadas por los mejores micrófonos posibles y filmadas por las cámaras más modernas del momento. De un lado, se encontraba uno de los narcotraficantes, un hombre, y del otro, el otro, una mujer. Cada uno ingreso en una habitación, entrevistarían a los dos a la vez, y luego cuando terminarán, la pareja sería llevada a dos celdas, y ellos platicarían sobre la información obtenida.

Luffy ingresó en la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, no la recordaba ver visto cuando habían estado en la ciudad, de hecho ahora le parecía mucho más infantil, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus dos coletas trenzadas. Recordó que las apariencias engañan y luego de tomar asiento comenzó:

**Recuerda que el juicio empezó, y que si aportas todo lo que puedes, el juez será menos severo – **Era la mejor manera de comenzar, si quería que el que se encontraba del otro lado, hablase - **¿Y bien? – **Se apuró a decir al ver que la muchacha solo lo miraba - **¿No vas a hablar? – **

Nada.

Por otro lado, Zoro ingresó en la misma habitación que un hombre de apariencia extraña se encontraba. Sus cabellos estaban raramente peinados en forma de un tres, y las gafas, que yacían sobre la mesa (Por políticas de la interrogación) le hacían pensar a Zoro en un tipo raro y descabellado.

**Empieza a soltar todo lo que tengas – **Murmuró mientras se recostaba en la silla, subiendo sus piernas sobre la mesa - **Créeme, es lo mejor – **

**Tu no me dices que hacer – **Se defendió el extraño

**Escucha gafitas, tu eres el que está en la peor posición –** Bufó mientras lo fulminaba con esa mirada gélida que solo era característica del peli verde – **Así que mejor obedece y habla – **Su tono seco podía impresionar a cualquiera

**No diré nada – **Le quitó la mirada de encima

**Maldición…** \- Suspiró, ese tipo parecía un niño pequeño enojado por ser acusado de romper un espejo

Siempre Luffy obtenía el mejor acusado. Se imaginó a la niña soltando toda la información que necesitaban, y se preguntó por qué demonios había elegido la puerta de la izquierda.

Pero a pesar de los pensamientos del peli verde, el otro detective, su compañero, la estaba pasando igual de mal. Estaba frustrado, cansado, ya que la mujer no quitaba esa mirada "estúpida" y no quitaba esa sonrisa burlona. Casi como si estuviese diciendo "No hablaré y tú no podrás resolver nada" Y eso a Luffy lo sacaba de sus juicios. Se encontraba con una pierna sobre la mesa y la otra en la silla, parado, logrando un equilibrio perfecto para no caer.

**¡HABLA! – **Gritaba desesperado – **Por favor, di algo – **Llegó a rogar en un momento por la desesperación

Pero fue en vano.

Cuando Nami arribó al cuarto piso, se encontró con los dos de los detectives que habían hecho el curso de iniciación con ella. Al parecer salían luego de dar una dura interrogación con algún homicida o quizás alguien testigo de un robo. Suspiró, en pocos días, ella estaría en su lugar, interrogando a los familiares de la mujer asesinada. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Y tenía que llegar… - **Comenzó Zoro al verla, pero fue interrumpido

**¡Nami!** – Sonrió el morocho mientras toaba su tan preciado sombrero, lo había dejado antes de ingresar al cuarto de interrogación

**¿Cómo ha ido?** – Preguntó mientras les tendía la mano

**No muy bien –** Bufó Luffy cual niño pequeño

**No hemos podido obtener nada –** Zoro desvió la mirada, eso lo irritaba

**¿Homicidio?** – Intentó adivinar mientras se servía una taza de café

**Narcotráfico –** Respondió el peli verde y se dejó caer en un sillón – **Complicado – **

**Vaya – **La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, y luego de darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza, comentó – **Esos casos son… arriesgados, no me gustan… prefiero… evitarlos – **

**¿Qué más da? – **Dijo Luffy mientras examinaba la habitación en busca de comida. Abrió un cajón y comenzó a escarbar dentro – **Alguien debe hacerlo ¿No? –**

**Supongo que si – **Siempre la había llamado la atención la manera de actuar de ese hombre, era tan…

**¿Y tú?** – Zoro la sacó de sus pensamientos -** ¿Robo? ¿Estafa? ¿Homicidio? – **

**Homicidio de la esposa de un importante político en Albuquerque – **Volteó hacía él, y lo contempló seria

**Interesante –** Agregó con una sonrisa demoniaca

**Es verdad, aunque recién la han llevado para hacerle la autopsia –**

**Tardarán horas, así que siéntate y come - ** Por fin Luffy había encontrado un paquete de galletitas de chocolate, y ya había comenzado a comerlas, sin preguntar, siquiera, de quien eran

Discutieron un poco acerca de los casos, luego por tontas peleas entre los tres, y terminaron enojándose unos contra los otros y separándose, Luffy y Zoro por un lado, y Nami, sola, por el otro.

Cuando los dos hombres arribaron a su oficina, se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a pensar y diagramar en una pizarra la poca información que tenían. Habían detectado un narcotraficante intentando cruzar la frontera en auto con, al parecer, droga. Unos días después, dos narcotraficantes detenidos en Nuevo México, con trece kilos de cocaína trasportados en un avión. El vuelo, Zoro averiguó, era de México. Comenzaron a pensar en bandas mexicanas, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que podía ser cualquiera de cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, no estaba de más decir que, sea la banda que sea, era una banda con una base en México, claro estaba. Y eso, era oro, al menos por el momento.

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon a lo lejos y ambos voltearon para ver quién podía ser. Koala, la novia y pareja de equipo de su hermano. Entró agitada, había estado corriendo por pasillos enteros.

**Deben subir ya – **Dijo y paró para respirar – **El hombre quiere hablar – **

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente. Sabían que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría saber su opinión, puesto que es el primer capítulo y no sé si va para su agrado o no. Espero que les haya gustado y pronto actualizaré este y mis otros fics. Nos leemos. **


	2. II

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Me ha dolído mucho no poder actualizar éste fic, puesto que lo había dejado en el primer capítulo y la verdad es que a este fic le veo mucho potencial. Bueno ya deben saber las excusas, básicamente he tenido dos exámenes importantísimos, he estado de vacaciones y no he tenido internet esas tres semanas, por lo tanto se me ha hecho imposible actualizar. Pero por fin llegó la hora, y primero que nada, quería agradecer a las personas que han leído y dejado un comentario en el primer capítulo de este fic: Luffy ASL, mireee3D2Y, mandaranja, roronoalau y mizu.**

**¡Muchas Gracias! **

Habían quedado contentos con la positiva noticia que Koala les había informado. El extraño hombre que ahora era un traficante que pronto sería sentenciado, había decidido hablar sobre quien era su jefe, y lo más importante su banda. Subieron al piso de interrogación en mens de tres minutos, y para los cinco, ya se encontraban dentro de la sala. Divisaron al hombre quien les resultaba completamente raro, y luego de que Luffy suspirara, tomaron asciento frente a él.

Zoro lo contempló ceñudo. ¡Ese maldito! No había querído hablar en toda la interrogación, y ahora que él ya se había retirado, había aceptado hablar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo así? Ya bastante enojado se había sentido cuando había salido de esa sala sin ninguna información más que "El hombre es un Idiota". ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

**¿Vas a hablar? - **Dijo impaciente el peliverde al no notarlo, ni siquiera, titubear

Y a pesar de lucir distanciado de la conversación, Luffy sabía que él hablaría. Después de todo, el hombre mismo había hecho llamar a los detectives del caso para contarle algo. Sabía que seguramente, se había reeplanteado las cuestiones legales del asunto, y que tarde o temprano el juez estaría decidiendo que hacer con su pobre y nauseabunda vida. Debía saber las concecuencias de traicionar a una magia semejante como el narcotráfico, pero seguramente exigiría algo a cambio, y pediría que no se le delate en los medios para así, proteger su identidad.

_No me parece mal, _pensó. Después de todo, su vida ya estaba en peligro de todos modos.

**Yo... - **Comenzó temblorosó en el momento que menos esperaron - **Mi banda se llama Baroque Works - **

**¿Qué has dicho? - **Exclamó Zoro al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su puño y se ponía de pie

El hombre se asustó y dio un pequeño brinco en su asciento. Baroque Works era la red de narcotrafico más grande de América Latina, y sí, ambos sabían que tenían sus contactos en los Estado Unidos. Más calmado, Zoro se volvió a sentar para que el hombre pudiera seguir con su relato, no es que quisiera hacerlo pero la verdad era que la información que les pudiera brindar era necesaria.

**Allí, los rangos más altos operan con nombres claves, cuanto más bajo es el número mayor es el rango - **Abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella declaración - **Y generalmente son equipos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer - **Toda aquella información que aquel extraño les estaba proporcionando era increible ¿Cómo era posible que semejante red existiera y el gobierno lo desconociera? - **Los hombres son llamados por números y las mujeres por fechas o eventos importantes - **Siguió con su relato, su pulso iba a mil por hora. Ni el podía creer que le estuviera confesando tal información a agente secretos, pero la única razón era para salvar su propio pellejo - **Mi nombre clave es... - **Titubeó pensando si era correcto o no - **Mr. 3 -**

**¡¿3?! - **Gritaron al uní solo ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo con cara de idiota sea un número tan pequeño como el tres?

**Y mi compañera es Miss GoldenWeek - **Su mano le comenzó a temblar al imaginar la mirada furibunda de su compañera al saber que él estaba revelando los más oscuros secretos de la red

**¿Y cómo es su verdadero nombre? - **Preguntó el morocho con curiosidad, los apodos no los llevarían a nada

**No lo se - **La respuesta los dejó aún más sorprendidos - **Justamente, nadie sabe nada, nos enteramos de las misiones por correspondenacia, nadie ha visto la cara de nuestro jefe... - **Comenzó a bajar la voz, como si alguien ajeno a ellos pudiera escucharlo - **Mr.0 ... - **El hombre empezó a temblar como si el mero hecho de seguir hablando de él le cause calosfríos - **¡Basta! ¡No quiero hablar más! ¡No quiero hablar más! **

Había sido suficiente. Suficiente para ser el primer día de la investigación. Habían obtenido infinitos detalles que nunca antes habían sabido sobre Baroque Works. Pero... ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que tendrían semejante caso? Claro que todas las redes de traficantes de drogas eran peligrosas, pero Baroque Works era conocida por ser perfecta y silenciosa, por sus miembros que eran capaces de suicidarse con tal de no hablar... o al menos, eso era lo que creían...

Por primera vez en sus pocos años de detectives, el destino les había dejado en sus manos un caso grueso, gordo, con muchos cabos atados y muchos peligros.

Una vez terminada la "reunión", ambos se encontraron junto con el hermano mayor de Luffy, Sabo, quien los esperaba ansioso por compartir su opinion y poder acotar cualquier cosa para el caso. Él había estado escuchando y monitoreando todo el interrogatorio desde el panel de control y, dado a sus pocos años más de experiencia, tanto Luffy como Zoro, estaban satisfechos que él quisiera colaborar con la investigación.

**Mr.0 ... - **Repitió Sabo pensativo - **He escuchado cosas de él, pero han sido mitos o rumores... - **

**¡Genial! - **Exclamó el peliverde irónico - **Y ahora la información que éste tipo nos brindo, nos lleva a la nada ¿Cómo vamos a saber algo de él? No sabemos donde se encuentra Mr0, ni nada de él, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe - **

**Quizás podamos hacerlo hablar... - **Luffy golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano y emitió una sonrisa divertida

**Claro ¿No? Y luego ambos irán presos por maltratar físicamente a un acusado - **El rubio puso los ojos en blanco

Un incómodo silencio se abrió paso. Todos estaban callados, intentando recordar o pensar la manera de obtener información ¿Cómo saber más acerca de Mr.O? Quizás deberían hablar con el acusado y prometerle más beneficios a cambio de información, pero... ¿Y sí su información era igual de inútil que la que había brindado hasta el momento? Después de todo, nadie conocía a nadie y nadie sabía nada de nada. ¿Qué podría agregrar al interrogatorio?

Inesperadamente, Koala ingresó en la sala, sacando a todos de sus confusos pensamientos.

**Sabo, te esperán en el piso 18 - **Los contempló a los más novatos quienes yacían recostados sobre unos sillónes luego de su agotador interrogatorio - **¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Han obtenido algo? - **Preguntó sonriente

**No - **El peliverde fue frío y seco, pero todos en aquel lugar ya estaba acostumbrados. Por suparte, la mujer prefirío fijar su mirada en el hermanito de su amigo

**La verdad es que, toda la información ha sido inútil - **Le explicó

**Oi - **Sabo hizo que todos volteen hacía él - **Koala ¿Tú sabes algo sobre Mr.0? Tengo la sensación de que me estoy olvidando de algo importante... - **

**¿Mr.0? - **Koala se llevó una mano a la barbilla y quedó penstiva por unos segundos - **¿Qué acaso Nico Robin no encubierta en ese caso? - **

**¿Nico Robin? - **Preguntaron los novatos a la vez ¿Quíen demónios era ella?

**Nico Robin... - **En ese segundo el rubio recordó todo - **¡Nico Robin! - **Exclamó con una sonrisa - **Sí, lo recuerdo - **Luffy y Zoro lo miraron confundido ¿Quién demónios era Nico Robin? - **Ustedes no la conocen - **Comenzó a responder ante sus miradas de confusión - **Ya que ella se ha ido en un trabajo de agente encubierta mucho antes que ustedes hagan el curso de capacitación - **Se puso de pie y sacó su sofistado movíl del bolsillo, chequeó y chequeó y por fin encontró lo que quería. Tomó una lapicera y anotó en un pedazo de papel, un número telefónico - **Mandenle un breve mensaje aquí y finalicenlo con las siguientes iniciales CBW - **Les ordenó mientras le tendía el papelito a su hermano - **Es un telefono preparado para que no pueda ser intervenido pero aun así... - **Se diriguió hacía la puerta - **Sean lo más breve posibles - **

Y ambos desaparecieron tras el humbral de la puerta. ¿Nico Robin? Ambos quedaron pensativos y en un silencio sepuctral. Al final toda esa información no había sido en vana, y gracias a Sabo y a Koala podían seguir avanzando con ese inesperado caso que les había llegado a sus manos por casualidad. Zoro fue el primero que se puso de pie.

**Bien, mandemoslé un mensaje, ahora - **Dijo

Nami bajó de su oscuro auto, cerró la puerta y luego de suspirar posó su gélida mirada oculta tras unas gafas negras, en la casa de los Nefertari. Una vez más, el caso la había llevado a donde todo había comenzado, a donde el cuerpo había sido encontrado, a donde las vidas de esa pobre familia había sido arruinada. Dio unos pasos hacía la enorme puerta de entrada y volteó hacía atrás.

**Tenemos la órden por parte del juez ¿Verdad? - **Preguntó

**Si - **Respondió alguno de los que la seguían, también detectives de menor rango o médicos forences que venían a terminar de revisar la escena

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a ingresar. Tomó el pesado picaporte y lo giró, empujando la puerta y abriendo una entrada para volver al lugar más sagrádo para un crímen, la escena donde había ocurrído el asesinato. La casa era lujosa y tal y cómo había notado el primer día, las joyas y los elementos de valor, no habían sido robados. Conclusión: No había sido un crímen accidental donde ladrones se habían percatado de que la mujer los había visto y fueron a matarla para que no haya evidencia. No. Claro que no. Titi tampoco había sido violada, así que se descartaban violadores o algún que otro degénerado que habitaba en el barrio. Además, ella había aparecído con cinco disparos en la cabeza, y eso solo podía significar algo, algo que ya se había planteado: La querían bien muerta.

Pero... ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que atormentaba a la pelinaranja cada vez que se ponía a pensar en el caso que había sido entregado a ella. Venganza, fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero... nuevamente volvía a la misma pregunta ¿Por qué?

Caminó hacía una gran habitación, la habitación de crímen, contempló e intentó recrearse la escena en la cabeza ¿Cuan horroroso podía ser? Se imaginó a un hombre ingresando por la puerta pero... _Las puertas no estaban forzadas_, pensó al recordar el informe del especialista. Entonces... Titi debía conocer a la persona, debió abrirle la puerta y... Tampoco había rasgos de resistencia, eso había revelado la autopsia.

¿Qué había sucedido en esa gran habitación? Si tan solo las paredes hablaran...

Se acercó a un escritorio en una esquina, parecía oculto, o al menos esa impresión le daba. Por alguna razón sintió que quizás allí... Comenzó a ojear los papeles que había sobre él. Cartas, informes... Lo típico en una persona que ésta involucrada en la política, y luego encontró algo que llamó demasiado su atención. Era un gráfico que marcaba un incremento de dinero atróz ¿Cómo...? Revolvió en su bolso y sacó más papeles, comenzó a leerlos detenidamente...

No decía nada hacerca de un incremento en las reservas de la ciudad, de hecho... todo lo contrario. Eso significaba que si ese gráfico estaba hecho por el mismo Cobra... ese dinero que marcaba había sido obtenido de manera ilegal.

**Bingo - **Sonrió y sacó la lengua divertida

Ya estaba más cerca de la verdad. Volteó y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de esa casa, debía volver y hablar con los familiares, tenía que lograr que al menos uno de ellos escupiera información, y sabía que lo más probable es que la pequeña hija, Vivi sea la primer candidata.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo se iluminaba gracias a un pequeño foco de luz que ingresaba desde una esquina de la ventana donde la cortina estaba arrugada y corrida. Pero no le importaba, de hecho debía agradecer que esa débil iluminación ingrese, y así evitaba prender la segadora luz que colgaba del techo. Podía escribir y además, estaba tranquila. Mientras escribía la carta que iba destinada a uno de los miembros de mayor rango, escuchaba como los cocodrilos de Mr.0 nadaban junto a ella. La pecera había sido un detalle muy agradable por parte de aquel misterioro hombre que la había nombrado su secretaria personal, y ahora podía disfrutar de ciertos placeres que muchos dentro de Baroque Works, envidiarían. Pero claro que no todo era gratis, y debía sufrir los estúpidos caprichos de ese hombre hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin embargo, esa humillación era necesaria, y lo sabía perfectamente. Era necesaria para poder obtener la mayor información hacerca de él, y luego...

El telefono que siempre llevaba escondido entre sus pechos, vibró. Sorprendida lo quitó delicadamente. Ese móvil era exclusivamente para contacto con el departamento de detectives, y francamente, hacía rato que no recivía nada sobre ellos. Generalemente, los detectives huían de casos como en los que ella se encontraba ¿Y cómo no? Un narcotraficante bastante peligroso y sanguinario... Pero a pesar de eso, ella seguía en pie.

Lo mantuvo en sus manos, y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, allí, debajo del escritorio estaría más seguro. Y luego con una mano sosteniendo la lapicera y con la otra agarrando el celular, deslizó un dedo hacía el ícono de sobre. Abrió sus ojos color mar como platos.

_**Debemos hablar. CBW **_

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Pensaba incluír a Robin más tarde, pero luego me tente y quise dejarselas así ¿Les parece? Bueno, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, y prometo que no tardaré tanto en subir el próximo capítulo.**


	3. III

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quería avisarles a todos los lectores mis fics, que mi computadora se ha arruinado y que quizás tarde un tiempo en subir las actualizaciones de mis proyectos, puesto que tengo que utilizar la computadora de mi madre cuando ella no se encuentra en casa. Por suerte, este año iré a la universidad medio turno y tendré más tiempo de utilizarla por la mañana, no desesperen. **

**Cambiando un poquito de tema quería agradecerles a Luffy ASL, a lolita roronoa, a Zorro Junior, a Guest, y a giby-chan**** por sus comentarios. Bueno… ahora sí, puedo proseguir, aquí les dejo el fic:**

Y atenía toda la información necesaria, solo faltaba que las dos personas que iba a interrogar le proporcionaran información, información verídica. No podía dejar que ellos no hablen, más allá de todo lo que pudieran saber o incluso, estar involucrados. Sin su palabra, el caso tomaría mucho más tiempo, y para lograr que le proporcionen la información necesaria, Nami debía manejar el interrogatorio.

Cuando Koala, una mujer que trabajaba en el mismo edificio, le informó que los familiares de la victima estaban en posición, Nami subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba la sala de interrogatorio. A la derecha se encontraba el padre, y a la izquierda la hija. Perfecto. Tenía a las dos personas correctas. ¿Cómo no iban a saber nada? Debían estar al tanto de las personas que visitaban a la mujer, sobre todo, la relación que tenía.

Decidió que primero hablaría con Cobra. Debía preguntarle muchas cosas. No solo su relación con su pareja, si no, también el significado de la tabla de ganancias que había encontrado en uno de sus escritorios. Lo iba a hacer hablar, estaba listo. Giró la manija e ingresó con la mirada en alto. Debía ser dominante y hacerlo hablar. Se acercó al asiento y tragó saliva cuando vio el rostro inmutable del hombre. Recordó que muy pocas veces había estado en una sala de interrogación, y que nunca lo había hecho sola, por sus propios medios.

Tomó aliento e intentó recordar como lo habían hecho los demás.

**Bien, convencemos – **Murmuró, luego aclaró su garganta. No debía sonar dura, debía lograr que hablara – **Su mujer ha sido asesinada y se que a pesar de todo lo que usted pueda pensar de nosotros, necesitamos saber su relación con ella – **

**¿Creen que yo pude llegar a matarla? – **Preguntó secamente mientras posaba su mirada en ella

**No importa lo que pueda llegar a creer, pero necesito saberlo –** No iba a revelarle información, solo por si acaso. Nunca se podía dudar

**Ella y yo… - **Suspiró al darse cuenta que nada valía la pena – **nos llevábamos bien – **

**¿Bien? – **Preguntó al ver que un silencio inundaba al morocho

**¡Sí, bien!** – Exclamó furioso – **Era mi mujer, yo la amaba, y no creo estar seguro de que usted solucionará nada – **

Las palabras la habían herido. Pero si lo demostraba, no sería una buena defectiva. No, claro que no. Cerró sus ojos, y los abrió lentamente mientras los posaba gélidamente sobre el hombre. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Qué no entendía que eso lo hacía aun más sospechoso? Nami abrió una de las carpetas que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y sacó el gráfico que había encontrado.

**¿Y bien? – **Murmuró – **Reconoce esto ¿Verdad? – **

Se lo colocó delante de sus ojos, y le dio un tiempo para que el interrogado pudiera examinar el papel. Nami sonrió, no podía negar que el sabía que era. Después de todo, lo habían encontrado en su casa, en su escritorio.

**No, no se lo que es – **

Mientes, pensó Nami. Ya su tono de vos despreocupado, hablaba por si solo. Si en verdad no sabría que era hubiese preguntado algo más, estaría preocupado o quizás desconcertado. Pero su rostro inmutable hablaba más que sus palabras. Lo contempló sería ¿En verdad iba a actuar de esa manera? Su mujer había sido asesinada ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no quería saber quien era el asesino? Quizás… él lo sabía.

**Estaba en tú escritorio – **Afirmó secamente. Pero pasaron varios segundos, y el hombre no se inmutó, se quedó mudo - **¿No vas a decirme que es? – **Nada.

Bien… Si así quería jugar. Nami bufó al sentir el silencio y se sintió impotente. ¿Qué no iba a decir nada? ¡Maldición! Puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación, dando el interrogatorio por terminado. Afortunadamente, no acaba allí, tenía a Vivi, la hija que ambos habían tenido, en la habitación continua. Se dirigió a ella, esperando poder obtener un poco más de información acerca del inesperado asesinato de su madre.

Tanto Luffy como Zoro se encontraban en su auto gris, habían recibido un mensaje de esa tal Nico Robin con un nombre, y al buscarlo en la Web, habían dado con un bar en Alburquerque. Al llegar se estacionaron en la vereda de enfrente y luego de bajar, ingresaron tal y como les había pedido la desconocida mujer. Tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada de la entrada y esperaron allí a que la extraña apareciera. Sabo les había enseñado una fotografía de la mujer con la que se encontrarían esa mañana, y a decir verdad, tenía toda la pinta de una detective encubierta.

Esperaron una media hora, sin rastros de la persona. Llegaron a creer que no se presentaría y se sintieron frustrados por haber quedado tan mal.

**No va a aparecer – **Dijo Zoro mientras daba un pequeño golpe a la mesa

Y como si el destino hubiese escuchado al peliverde, una mujer vestida con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta oscura, ingreso al bar. Caminó entre las mesas y cuando los divisó, se sentó frente a ellos. Una vez lista, se quitó las gafas oscuras. Sus ojos eran más gélidos que los de la foto, y sus cabellos, más largos y brillantes, los dejaron boquiabiertos. ¡Si se había presentado!

**Ustedes son Zoro y Luffy ¿Verdad? – **Preguntó mientras intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible

**Si –** Afirmó el morocho – **Soy Luffy y él, es Zoro – **

**Bien ¿Qué es lo que hacen en este caso? – **Les preguntó mientras posaba la mirada en el más pequeño, Luffy

**Hemos descubierto a Mr 3, y él nos ha hablado de su jefe –** El peliverde comenzó serio

**¿Mr 3?** – Sonrió diabólicamente mientras que con sus manos jugaba con sus gafas – **Bien… - **Prosiguió pensativa – **Soy una agente secreto y hace años que trabajo para Mr 0 – **Murmuró – **Soy su mano derecha y he formado un lazo de confianza, por lo tanto… - **Los fulminó – **Manejo muchos de sus secretos, y puedo asegurarles que no será tan fácil apresarlo – **Los hombres la miraron atentamente, al parecer sabía mucho sobre el tema – **He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, y no me había contactado con los agentes debido a que quería conocerlo bien para estar segura, pero… - **Les entregó un sobre cerrado – **Aquí tienen el horario, el lugar y lo que deben hacer, necesitaremos muchos policías y agentes para la misión – **Se puso de pie sigilosamente - **¿Podrán lograrlo en 32 horas? – **

**¡¿32 horas?! – **Exclamó Zoro mientras tomaba el sobre

**32 horas…** \- Dijo en un susurró casi inaudible – **Ni más ni menos – **

**Sí, lo lograremos – **Luffy afirmó sin titubear – **Solo espéranos – **

**Debo volver o notará mi ausencia – **

La extraña colocó sus gafas nuevamente en su rostro, y luego de abandonar el lugar. Ambos se miraron… 32 horas… Ni más ni menos. Debían actuar con rapidez, pero tampoco podían hacerlo mal. Robin les había dado la llave para capturar a ese bandido. Se pusieron de pie y al igual que ella, abandonaron el bar para dirigirse a su edificio con urgencia. Debían planificar un atentado contra el traficante más importante y grande del Latino América, y con 32 horas de límite, no sería sencillo.

Cuando Zoro, que se encontraba en el asiento del conductor, dio arranque al automóvil, Luffy sacó uno de sus teléfonos móviles y marcó el número de su hermano.

**Sabo, necesitamos tu ayuda… - **

La niña parecía más aterrada que otra cosa. Claro que compartía su dolor, ella también había perdido a su madre de muy pequeña, y sabía cuan doloroso era, pero… Nami se pregunto si no iba a hablar, tal y como lo había hecho su padre. ¡Su madre había sido asesinada y ellos ahí sin decir nada! ¿Qué no querían que el caso se resuelva? Pensó que quizás Cobra tendría algo que ver con el asesino, pero Vivi… ella era una joven que a penas alcanzaba el título de mayoría de edad. Dudaba mucho que tuviera relación. Pero estaba convencida de que quizás supiera algo, haya visto o oído a alguien, después de todo, vivían en la misma casa.

Se sentó frente a ella, con la mirada más suave, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya debía estar. Se inclinó para adelante e intentó recordar toda la psicología que le había encerrado para cuando el caso apuntaba a interrogar a niños y/o adolescentes.

**Hola Vivi – **Sonrió para dar comienzo, para hacerla sentirse bien y para darle vida a la confianza entre ellas - **¿Te encuentras mejor? - **¡¿Qué pregunta?! ¿Cómo iba a sentirse mejor luego del asesinato de su madre – **Escucha, no tienes por que hablar, pero tu ayuda es muy importante en el caso ¿Entiendes? – **La mujer solo la miraba, preocupada – **Quizás sepas de algo o alguien en particular… ¿Viste a tus padre pelear? O quizás… alguien que saliera y entrara mucho a tu casa… - **Al notar que bajaba su mirada, intentando recordar algo, sonrió - **¿Y bien? –**

**Mis padres se llevaban de maravilla, no pueden pensar que él lo hizo – **Su tono había sido franco pero nunca se podía saber. Sabía de muchos casos donde familiares defendían al asesino, convencidos de que era inocente – **Y en cuanto a alguien… Últimamente he visto mucho salir a una mujer de su habitación… - **Murmuró

**¿Una mujer?** – Preguntó - **¿Cómo era? ¿Sabes que hacía allí? –**

**Mmm… A decir verdad, era un tanto misteriosa…- **Se tomó la cabeza cuando el dolor del recuerdo comenzó a llegar a la conciencia – **Siempre iba de negro… Sus cabellos lo eran también… Nunca la he visto bien… La trataban como un invitado privado y en cuanto arribaba la llevaban a su habitación, no importaba lo que ellos estaban haciendo… **\- Se jaló de los cabellos mientras intentaba recordar algo más – **Algo me dice que tenía ojos claros… muy claro… pero… - **Dijo luego más insegura – **No lo se… quizás… - **

**Tranquila, Vivi – **Nami le tocó el hombro para que no se vaya de juicio – **Nos has proporcionado mucho, gracias, es importante – **Se puso de pie al ver que la joven se desplomaba sobre la mesa y soltaba un largo sollozo retenido durante el interrogatorio – **Si recuerdas o quieres contarme algo más, no dudes en visitarme – **

Y así como había entrado, salió. Eso había sido demasiado rápido. Y en pocos momentos había obtenido una importante y jugosa información acerca de la posible asesina de Titi. Se recostó sobre un sillón que había en la sala donde el día anterior se había encontrado con esos jóvenes que habían hecho el curso de iniciación con ella… Luffy y Zoro, si mal no recordaba. Se frotó la cara e imaginó la frustración de esos jóvenes. Su caso era diez veces más pequeño y ella ya estaba cansada. No imaginaba la impotencia que atravesaba sus cuerpos y más sabiendo sus personalidades explosivas y tercas. Se puso de pie para tomar un café, no entendía por que pensaba en ellos, pero estaba segura que la próxima vez que se cruce con ellos, les preguntaría que tal iba el caso. Aunque, por el momento, se limitaría a investigar y resolver su misterioso caso.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado, se que no ha sido muy largo y que todos estan impacientes para que los casos se crucen, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá mucho más de eso que todos quieren, y pronto los cabos comenzaran a atarse solos. **

**Nos leemos. **


	4. IV

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? **** Bueno, aquí vengo con otro capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Luffy ASL, y a ****Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**.

**Respecto al LuNa y al ZoRo quiero aclarar que falta un poco para que comience la parte romántica, también se ha ocurrido seguir con cuatro continuaciones más donde el romance se verá más plasmado, digamos que ésta es la primera parte. **

**Bueno, cualquier duda con un inbxo o un review yo se los responderé. **

Y estaba todo en orden. Tanto Luffy como Zoro se habían encargado de preparar cuidadosamente lo que Robin había propuesto y luego de horas y horas hablando por teléfono, arreglando con policías y detectives de su sector, habían terminado por llamar a un equipo especial encargado en estos casos.

No solo debían tenerle una emboscada a Mr.0, si no también a todos sus jefes de elite. Mr 1, Mr 2, Mr 4, y sus parejas. Cada uno de ellos estaban en diferentes puntos del país, y las emboscadas debían actuar al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo segundo, para que ninguno se entere por parte de otro miembro de la mafia.

Zoro se desplomó en la silla de su escritorio, agotado. Toda la mañana habían estado terminando de organizar todo, todo debía salir bien y habían tenido pocas horas para planear una emboscada a uno de los más importantes íconos de la mafia.

**No puedo creer que el plan se haga a la una de la mañana – **Bufó mientras cerraba los ojos - **¿Acaso esa mujer está loca? – **

**Yo confío en ella – **Luffy quien se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa de comida rápida, sonrió – **Además de noche no nos verán, Zoro – **

**Pero tampoco los veremos a ellos – **Objetó serio

Era un bueno punto. Sería complicado y ventajoso para ambos, pero la idea era que Mr. 0 no se la venga venir. Y rogaban por que fuera así. Habían pasado casi dos días del encuentro con aquella mujer, desde entonces no la habían vuelto a ver, nunca más. Ambos se preguntaban como era que esa mujer había estado años ayudando a ese maldito solo para averiguar información, probablemente había dejado toda una vida, solo para participar de aquella importante investigación. Era valiente de su parte. Y, por supuesto, daba el perfil para esa clase de cosas, o al menos lo poco que parecían conocerla. Había sido misteriosa, cuidadosa, y tenía aire de sensualidad típico de esa tipo de personas. Era como si sembrara la curiosidad a base de sensualidad, pensó el peliverde.

Sumidos bajo el silencio, unos leves golpes en la puerta de vidrio de su oficina, los sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ambos levantaron la mirada para observar a Koala en el marco de la puerta.

**Sabo me ha informado que esta todo listo, deben bajar, la noche esta llegando y ya van a salir para allá – **

Dicho eso, se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Bien, el momento había llegado, iban a terminar con el caso que se les había dado, el más peligroso de sus vidas, claro. No por el hecho del peligro físico, si no, el peligro que ese tipo de la mafia, los descubra. Si eso pasaba… Probablemente los mandaría a matar y escaparía, ya lo sabían, los dos.

Pero no se iban a rendir, jamás. Ellos no eran ese tipo de personas.

A medida que se ponían de pie, cierta excitación comenzó a subirles por la espalda. Ese sería uno de los momentos más triunfales de sus vidas, y lo sabían.

**¿Tienes el mapa? – **Preguntó Zoro

**Si –** Dijo, y le mostró el sobre que la mujer les había dado

Se habían mudado a una nueva casa, igual de grande, pero sin los perturbadores recuerdos de su difunta amada. Habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, la muerte, el interrogatorio, y ni hablar de los periodistas, deseosos por saber más que el otro.

Pero por fin Cobra, descansaba en su nueva habitación. Tranquilo, en paz y lejos del fantasma de su esposa.

¿Lo mejor? Su hija estaba con él, en el cuarto de al lado. Sí. Eso lo relajaba. Ni él, ni Vivi habían terminado presos por la investigación, y luego de arduas declaraciones, los habían dejado comenzar una nueva vida junto a sus recuerdos.

Giró en su cama, desde la muerte de su querida Titi, le costaba dormirse. A su lado, ya no se encontraba la mujer a la que le había jurado lealtad absoluta. Se culpaba por eso, y la vez sentía como si el no tuviera nada que ver con el asesinato de su mujer. O al menos, eso se quería hacer creer para poder soportarlo.

Acarició el lado vació de la cama y luego de soltar un par de lágrimas, murmuró una corta y suave disculpa. Relajó sus músculos y cerró sus ojos, debía dormir.

Inesperadamente, un grito de su hija lo hizo volver del mundo de los sueños. Un jarrón se cayó al suelo, o eso creyó escuchar. Se puso de pie de un salto, y tomó el arma que había comprado luego de que irrumpieran en su casa, la noche que Titi murió.

Dio unos lentos pasos. Su corazón se aceleró en el momento que abría la puerta de su silenciosa habitación. Y su estómago se cerró cuando no percibió ningún sonido, ni movimiento. ¿Le abría pasado algo a su hija? La idea lo perturbo. No. No podía pasarle lo mismo a su querida Vivi.

Impulsivamente, abrió la puerta y sin cuidados, corrió hacía la puerta del cuarto de su hija. Al abrir la puerta, apuntó a todo el cuarto y observó horrorizado la imagen.

Las sabanas de la cama estaba tiradas por los suelo, en el colchón de sedosas mantas, nadie se encontraba. Un jarrón de vidrio se había hecho añicos, libros y joyas tiradas en el suelo, y la única evidencia, la ventana abierta.

Corrió hasta ella, pero al asomarse hacía abajo, ni rastros de su hija ni del presunto atacante.

Cayó de rodillas, asustado, y impotente. Alguien, alguien que él sabía bien, había secuestrado a su única hija, lo único que le quedaba. Apretó el arma con fuerza y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con el mango.

Debía sufrir, el dolor de su mujer al morir, y el susto que, probablemente, su hija estuviera viviendo en esos momentos, se debían a su culpa. Se maldijo mil veces antes de apuntar el cañón de su arma, a su cráneo.

Sí, se lo merecía.

La imagen de Vivi sonriéndole, apareció en su mente.

No, no iba a irse y dejarla en ese lugar, quien sabe cual sería. No, no sería un cobarde como ya lo había sido con la muerte de su mujer. Actuaría.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de la detective.

Le había dicho que no. Ese hombre, el morocho le había propuesto ser parte de aquella emboscada, pero ella le había dicho que no, que estaba muy ocupada con su caso y punto.

Nami se encontraba en su bañera, tomando un largo baño mientras se dedicaba a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día. La investigación casi no había avanzado, frustrándola. La poca información que Vivi le había dicho, no había servido mucho. Un mujer, cabellos negros, siempre vestida de colores oscuros… Podría ser cualquiera. Tomó su copa de vino tinto, y le dio un ligero sorbo para calmar sus tensiones diarias. Estaba completamente agotada, pero por fin podría descansar. Se acomodó en la bañera llena, y luego que el agua le cubriera la mitad del rostro, cerró los ojos.

Concentración, necesitaba unas horas de meditación para poder sacar todo lo malo de su mente. Para poder aclarar su autoestima. Tranquilidad, paz…

Su celular sonó, haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué no se iba a poder relajar? Estiró su mano y lentamente lo tomó. Como esperó, no era su teléfono privado el que andaba sonando, si no, el profesional.

**Detective en que puedo ayudarlo – **Intentó sonar lo más formal, pero era complicado en ese punto de relajación

_**¿Nami? Eres tu ¿Cierto? – **_La voz le sonó conocida

**¿Cobra? ¿Es usted? – **Y en ese momento , supo que algo malo había pasado – **Espere, relájese y cuénteme mejor lo que ha ocurrido – **

_**Han secuestrado a Vivi – **_

En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos, y automáticamente se puso de pie. Salió de la ducha mientras le decía que llamara a la policía, y que ella en seguida iría hacía allí. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una remera oscura y luego de tomar las llaves de su auto, salió a toda marcha hacía la nueva vivienda donde él y su hija, habían comenzado su nueva vida.

Cuando clavó los frenos de su auto, observó que al menos tres patrullas ya se encontraban allí. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo. No lucía profesional claro, pero… ¿Qué iba a ponerse a esas horas de la noche? Al querer acceder un hombre la detuvo. Ella, a cambio, enseño su placa, y al poder ingresar, distinguió que la policía local ya se encontraba con perros rastreadores registrando el área. Bien. Eso ayudaría. Se acercó a Cobra quien yacía junto a uno de los enfermeros que se habían presentado.

**Nami… - **Murmuró al verla

**Se que he estado mejor –** Dijo respecto a su ropa – **Pero no importa ¿Qué ha pasado? – **

Cobra quedó el silencio. No, debía hablar. Contó todo lo que había pasado momentos antes de llamarla. Él en su cama, el grito de su hija, el jarro cayendo, la ventana abierta, la cama deshecha… Todo. Intentó no omitir detalle alguno para no entorpecer la investigación. Necesitaba a su hija junto a él.

**Bien Cobra… - **Suspiró mientras intentaba acomodar sus ideas, lo miró fijamente – **Se que algo hay, y algo me dice que tú lo sabes – **Frunzo el ceño, debía sonar convincente – **Si me lo dijeras, nos ayudarías a encontrar a tu hija – **Al ver la mirada gacha del hombre supo que con palabras cedería - **¿Qué no quieres ver a tu hija de nuevo? En estos casos, los segundos son muy importantes – **

**Bien, te diré lo que sé – **

Nami quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Una joven muchacha estaba quien sabe donde, y peor, quien sabía con quien. Escucharía a Cobra y luego evaluaría lo que harían.

Esa era la noche en la que el plan se llevaría a cabo. Desde su pupitre, Robin pensó en todo lo que había tenido que vivir en aquel lugar, siendo la mano derecha de ese hombre. Abusos, obligaciones, encargos, estafas… Todo para poder satisfacer a ese tipo, y lograr enterarse de más información. Necesitaba investigar, necesitaba…Una pequeña luz rojo se encendió, y decidió calmarse.

El jefe la estaba llamando y necesitaba actuar normal, no podía levantar la más mínima sospecha. Se puso de pie y camino por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta las dos puertas de mármol que conducían a la oficina personal de Mr. 0.

Respiró hondo para calmar sus ansias, e ingresó en la inmensa habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a tres personas junto al jefe. Él nunca había revelado su identidad a nadie y ahora… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Avanzó sin demostrar su sorpresa y una vez junto al jefe, observó la escena.

Eso era malo, muy malo. Mr 1 y Miss Doublefinger se encontraban de pie a él, y tirada entre ellos, una mujer amordazada. La contempló fijamente y, en seguida, supo de quien se trataba.

**Vaya, vaya, vaya…- **Comentó inerte – **No sabía que Mr 1 y su pareja estarían aquí esta noche – **Intentó sonar lo más calmada posible. Afortunadamente, era una experta

**Fue un arreglo e último momento Miss All-Sunday – **Como odiaba que sonriera de esa manera tan estúpida – **Ahora, Mr.1, Miss Doublefinger, pueden descansar, vayan a las habitaciones destinadas a ustedes – **

Cuando los extraño dejaron la habitación, la morocho puso sus profundos ojos en la joven de cabellos celeste, quien lucía asustada y llena de rabia. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la joven comenzó a sacudirse con incomodidad. No podía hablar, la cinta en sus labios no se lo permitía, pero aun así… seguía intentando. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta la situación en la que estaba?

**¡Cierra el pico! – **El jefe la pateó en el estómago – **¿Y bien? Miss All-Sunday… - **

Al voltear Robin supo que significaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Debió imaginárselo, pero no lo vio venir.

Todo estaba listo, solo tenían que esperar que se hiciera la hora. Cada miembro del comando especial que habían armado para esta emboscada, estaba en su lugar. Todos esperaban sus respectivas señales.

Luffy quien se encontraba junto a su compañero, sintió que en su bolsillo vibraba. Desesperadamente metió su mano en éste y sacó su teléfono móvil. Contempló el número antes de atender. ¿Nami? ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? Sabía del plan, entonces… ¿Por qué llamaba justo en ese momento?

**Hola, Nami. No puedo hablar ahora – **Zoro lo fulminó al atender. No era el momento

_**Espera Luffy, es importante – **_

**¿Qué sucede? – **Sonaba un tanto desesperada

_**Es Vivi, la hija de Cobra fue secuestrada por él, está allí dentro – **_El morocho abrió los ojos como platos – _**No pueden entrar, su vida peligra – **_

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentario. **

**Nos leemos. **


	5. V

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, aprovechando para actualizar mis fics. Espero no haber tardado demasiado. **

**Primero que nada quería agradecerles los comentarios s Luffy ASL, a Luffy Ketchum y a lolita roronoa. **

**Segundo, la verdad que hoy no tengo mucho que decir más que: Aquí se los Dejo: **

La llamada desesperante de Nami los había dejado sorprendidos y estupefactos ¿Qué harían ahora? Todo eso cambiaba el rumbo de los planes, ahora que Vivi estaba allí dentro, no podrían ingresar por la fuerza. Deberían tener muchísimo cuidado, ya que un movimiento en falso y la niña podía terminar con un tiro en la cabeza.

Luffy analizó la situación en su mente mientras intentaba buscar una solución. Cobra, el padre de la joven secuestrada, un político conocido y audaz había caído en banca rota y con él, todo su pueblo. Y desesperado por salir y sacar adelante a todos, decidió pedir dinero prestado a la mafia más peligrosa de América.

Claro que no era idiota, esperaba que exigieran su pago, pero lo que no esperaba era que todas sus inversiones no dieran fruto y él, no tuviera el dinero para terminar de pagarles la deuda. Por ende, habían asesinado a su mujer, y ahora, para resguardarse el jefe de la mafia había decidido secuestrar a la pequeña y única hija, a fin de… ¿De qué? ¿Quién sabía?

**Espera, Nami ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? – **Preguntó Luffy

_**Por el momento nada, chicos escuchen, mientras Vivi siga ahí dentro, no pueden arriesgarse**_** – **

**Lo sabemos – **Dijo Zoro quien había escuchado toda la explicación por el alta voz del teléfono – **Quizás… - **Añadió pensativo – **Podríamos comunicarnos con Robin, ella deber saber que sucede – **

_**¿Robin? ¿Quién es Robin? – **_

**Nami debemos cortar – **

Luffy apretó el botón rojo al notar el movimiento entre los seleccionados para efectuar la emboscada. Ahora venía la parte más complicada ¿Cómo explicarles al resto que estaba pasando? La situación entera era delicada, y por supuesto, todo se había salido de control. Ambos detectives se miraron y asintieron, debían hacerlo.

Cuando la pelinaranja sintió que la llamada se cortaba, no hizo otra cosa que arrojarlo al piso. ¿Acaso eran idiotas? ¿No habían escuchado lo que les había dicho? ¡Maldición!

**¿Acaso son idiotas? ¿No se dan cuenta en la situación en la que estamos? – **

Volteó a ver a Cobra, quien yacía cabizbajo en el sillón de su casa. Todavía no podía creer lo idiota que había sido al permitir que su querida Vivi fuera capturada de esa manera. Era un completo soquete. Y lo peor era que, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que había comenzado a contarle a la mujer la historia.

Frustrado se golpeó la pierna con su puño cerrado.

**Tranquilo, todo se solucionará – **Nami se sentó junto a él y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo – **Luffy y Zoro se encargaran ¿De acuerdo? – **

**Soy un idiota, Nami – **Murmuró – **No sabes como me siento – **

**Debes estar bien, no puedes perder el juicio – **Frotó su espalda con la palma de la mano para darle ánimos – **Además, Vivi te esta… - **

Un silencio inundó la casa, en el momento que el teléfono móvil del político comenzó a vibrar en la mesita del comedor. Los dos levantaron la mirada y contemplaron el artefacto, y sin inmutarse quedaron petrificados esperando que de un milagro, fuese la pequeña diciendo que se encontraba bien.

Nami corrió hacía el objeto y luego de tomarlo, se lo tendió a su dueño. Número Privado, eso ya no se veía nada bien. Y justamente por eso, él era el indicado. Dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente el hombre atendió.

**Ho… Hola – **Tartamudeó

_**Cobra… - **_Si. Como lo supusieron, era él

**¿Dónde está mi hija? – **Preguntó furibundo

_**¿Tu hija? Ah… ¿Hablas de la chica esta? – **_Se oyó movimiento, como si estuviera tendiendo el teléfono a otra persona

_**¡Papá!**_ – Exclamó Vivi con un tono completamente aterrada

**¡Vivi! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? – **Desesperado, Cobra se puso de pie

_**Papá, tengo miedo… - **_Se escuchó un largo sollozo

**Juro que te sacaré de esto, juro que… - **

_**Suficiente – **_La voz de Mr. 0 volvió al micrófono – _**Escucha, si quieres volver a verla de nuevo, tendrás que pagarme un millón de dólares, tu sabes como es esto – **_

**Sabes que no tengo esa cantidad – **La frente comenzó a sudarle

_**Y si no… Ven y entrégate, haré un cambio, solo por ser tu hija – **_Por el tono de su voz, notaron que sonreía – _**Dar tu vida por tu pequeña es justo ¿Verdad? Después de todo, tú la metiste en esto – **_

**¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? – **

_**Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección y la hora, ven solo – **_Se escuchó su respiración – _**De acuerdo, puedes venir con esa mujer, la detective, solo para que se lleve a la niña, pero escucha, te están vigilando y sabrán si planean algo, y si pasa… Pum – **_

El teléfono volvió a estar mudo. Y supieron a que se refería con "Pum". A Nami le vino a la mente, la cara aterrada de Vivi, no solo por estar ahí, si no, también, por tener que escuchar toda esa conversación. Ahora, Cobra iba a dar la vida por su hija y no podría hacer nada.

La mujer levantó su teléfono para avisarle a Luffy y a Zoro de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero en seguida recordó las palabras de Mr.0. Estaban siendo vigilados y no podían ser idiotas y caer en eso.

Dejó el móvil en la gran mesada de roble y contempló a las dos mujeres que se encontraban junto a él. Una era la pequeña hija de su más importante deudor, aterrada y atada, yacía tirada en el suelo helado, esperando y quizás, rogando que su padre se aparezca en el intercambio de rehén.

La otra, era una mujer más adulta, de cabellos oscuros y mirada frívola. La mujer que había estado a su lado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que recién ahora, notaba… Era una traidora.

Mr 0, sacó un arma de fuego y apunto a la pequeña peliceleste que lo miró con el horror emanando de unas pequeñas lágrimas.

**No creo que sea necesario – **Murmuró Robin intentando sonar lo más natural posible - **¿Qué no prefieres el intercambio? – **Debía ser sutil, ya sabía que ese hombre la había descubierto

**Si, me iré inmediatamente con ella –** El hombre se agachó y luego de tomar a la mujer por los brazos, la levantó bruscamente – **Pero antes… - **Se incorporó y apunto el revolver a la morocha – **Debo eliminar a una traidora – **

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrir los ojos como platos. Jamás espero semejante reacción y sobre todo, tan rápida. Siempre pensó que Mr. 0 era de las personas que analizaba todo antes de efectuar un disparo, entonces… ¿Hace cuanto sabía su secreto?

La bala impacto en el extremo inferior de su estómago, cerca de su pelvis. Y automáticamente cayó al suelo. Los tímpanos le retumbaban ante el sonido de la bala y lo único que pudo escuchar fue el grito de la joven quien luchaba por correr hacía ella, pero no pudo. Mr. 0 jaló de ella y se la llevó, y lo único que pudo hacer Robin fue contemplar como su oportunidad se salía de las manos. Se tocó la herida y luego se observó la mano. Sangre, litros, litros de sangre habían comenzado a emanar de ese pequeño pero poderoso agujero.

Todo había acabado.

Cuando un disparo azotó la quietud de la noche, ambos hombres voltearon hacía la mansión. La mitad de las personas ya se habían alejado del área de emboscada, esperando no ser descubiertos y esperando los nuevos planes. Pero nadie imaginó que algo semejante se escucharía a lo lejos. Zoro posó su mirada en el morocho quien asintió con la cabeza.

No había otra opción. Era hora de ingresar. Ambos desfondaron sus armas y comenzaron a correr hacía la entrada de la gran casona. Treparon por la reja y al notar que nadie se encontraba allí, pegaron un gran salto hacía el interior. Toda la situación era extraña, nadie se encontraba allí y ellos podían ingresar libremente.

Caminaron agachados por el parque hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cual estaba gentilmente abierta. Una trampa. Seguro. Así que decidieron separarse y caminar en direcciones separadas de la casa. No había opción.

Ambos sentían la adrenalina, era su primer caso de ese grosor y ahora, resultaba que la vida de ambos, y no solo de ellos, si no que, de una tercera joven involucrada, peligraba. ¿Y quien sabía? Quizás la receptora del disparo era nada más y nada menos que Vivi.

Mientras Luffy se dedico por espiar por una ventana iluminada, Zoro se encontró con la puerta lateral de la mansión. Abierta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Encontró los garajes donde descubrió que uno de los tantos autos faltaba. Había un espacio entre todos los vehículos, y sabía que no se trataba de un espacio sin razón.

Alguien había huido. Sin dejar de cuidar sus espaldas, y sin preverse de nada, ingresó en silencio, buscando alguna señal de enemigo o incluso, de herido.

Escuchó unos pasos y volteó violentamente apuntando con su arma a quien sea que se acercaba.

**¡Luffy! – **Exclamó al verlo correr hacía él, desesperadamente

**Zoro, ven rápido –** El morocho pegó media vuelta y comenzó a correr en sentido opuesto por el pasillo

**¿Pero qué…**? – Murmuró confundido, pero comenzó a correr. Su corazón daba vueltas a causa de la adrenalina y no se imaginaba que era lo que podía haber captado la atención de su compañero

Ingresó bastante tiempo después que Luffy. Y se quedó de pie observando la escena. Sangre. Sangre. Y más sangre, lustraba el piso de aquella habitación. Robin tirada a un lado con la mano intentando tapar su lastimadura. En seguida, el peliverde se arrodillo junto a ella ¿Qué significaba eso? Con una mano tomó la nuca de la joven y la levantó para que pudiera estar más cómoda, y con su mano libre tapó aún más lesión, evitando que más sangre escapara.

**Llama al resto, que ingresen, llama a una ambulancia ¡Ya! – **Gritó al tiempo que posaba su mirada en el débil rostro de la mujer

**Si –** El morocho sacó su teléfono y marco el numero – **Ingresen y pidan una ambulancia con urgencia – **Ordenó

**Chi…cos… - **Su voz no tenía potencia ni firmeza

**Sh, no hables puedes…** \- Acotó Zoro pero Robin no tenía intención de callarse

**Vivi**… **Se ha ido al puente de la ciudad, debajo… Se encontrará con Cobra en 15 minutos y luego cambiarlo… - **Respiró profundamente soltando una mueca de dolor – **Con su hija… Lo asesinara… - **La mujer tendió su mano y le entregó al morocho una llave de uno de los tantos autos

**¡Maldición! – **Luffy se puso de pie bruscamente - **¿En el puente? – **Posó su mirada en el peliverde

**Ve tu, me quedaré aquí –**

Luffy asintió y salió disparado hacía el garaje. Cuando Robin volvió a bajar la mano y la apoyó sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos. Y luego de respirar los volvió a abrir.

**Gracias por quedarte – **Murmuró

**¿Eres idiota?** **No me voy a ir y dejarte tirada aquí, además Luffy sabe lo que hace, confió en él – **La contempló por unos segundos donde sus miradas se coincidieron – **No sigas hablando, eso empeora las cosas – **

Luffy se subió a uno de los tantos autos. Afortunadamente en el llavero de las llaves, decía el modelo del auto y el color y así había dado con el correcto. Se acomodó y dio arranque, para luego salir a toda prisa por la reja de la retaguardia que, por cierto, se encontraba abierta. Por ende, él también había salido por allí.

**Bueno, ha sido más corto, se que no suficiente, pero este fic tiene capítulos cortos. Más allá de eso ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias. Nos leemos pronto. **


	6. VI

**Holaaaaa lectores ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, me disculpo por haber abandonado a mis preciados lectores y a mis tan queridos fics. Sé, como ya les he dicho en otros fics, que las escusas ya no tienen sentidos, ya que siempre son las mimas, y pierden credibilidad, pero he estado estudiando para mis parciales y he estado un poco ocupada con la universidad. Lo positivo, es que me han comprado una notebook, y ya tengo más accesibilidad a la hora de ponerme a actualizar. Pero bueno… esa es la noticia. ¡Volví! ¡Al fin! **

**Quería agradecerles su paciencia a todos ustedes, y particularmente agradecerles los comentarios a Dragneel 550, a Luffy Ketchum, a lolita roronoa y a Sicaru, y por todo el apoyo en cada capítulo.**

**Bueno, dejo de molestar y les dejo el capítulo: **

Cobra ya se encontraba posicionado cuando un auto moderno de un color oscuro, se posicionó cerca de la entrada al puente. Claro, debía estar preparado para huir en el momento que pudiera. Nami, se encontraba unos metros por detrás, observando cada movimiento. Mr. 0 le había permitido asistir al intercambio y por eso no estaba escondida, más bien se encontraba expuesta y vulnerable, pero sabía que si ella se escondía, ese hombre esperaría una emboscada y quien sabe que sucedería.

Prefirió quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente y prosiguió con el plan elaborado. No era lo mejor pero, a pesar de que Cobra peligraría su vida, habían estado pensando en positivo. Harían lo que sea para que el plan salga como ellos querían, como ellos habían planeado. Pero si algo salía mal…

_**Solo Vivi es importante aquí – **_

Eso le había dicho ¿Verdad? Cobra le había pedido que en caso de que no se diera la oportunidad, ella tomara a la joven muchacha y se largara de allí. Le había pedido que en caso de lo peor, mantenga a su hija segura, y ella… ella se lo había prometido ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No iba a adoptarla ni nada por el estilo, el estado se encargaría de eso, pero… ¿Qué se le podía decir a un padre desesperado por recuperar a su hija sana y salva?

Cuando la puerta del auto se abrió de par en par, la peli naranja notó como las manos le sudaban. Él había querido un intercambio, la joven e inocente Vivi, por el culpable Cobra. Bueno… para hablar francamente, Cobra se lo había buscado ¿A quién se le ocurría pedirle dinero a un mafioso como ese? Desafortunadamente, muchos, se respondió. Pero no bajó la mirada, si algo le habían enseñado durante todos esos años de estudio, era que la postura y la firmeza eran fundamentales para demostrar la autoridad. Ella era una agente y había aceptado ese cargo. Y como una buena policía, iba a terminarlo, a como dé lugar

(…)

No pasaron ni diez minutos que el cuerpo de comando especial y los médicos designados en esos casos, ingresaron en la gran mansión. Encontraron a Zoro y a Robin en la habitación que Mr.0 consideraba como su oficina.

**No parece mortal pero aun así debemos operarla** – Dijo el doctor mientras le tapaba la herida con una venda – **Bien, Zoro haz presión aquí y ayúdame a subirla a la camilla** –

El peliverde apretó su vientre intentando contener la hemorragia, solo un poco más. Lo necesario para llegar al quirófano. Con el otro brazo levanto por la espalda a la mujer, mientras que Chopper, el doctor designado, le subía las piernas. Luego de acomodarla, se largaron a correr por los pasillos que el cuerpo de agentes había despejado, hasta llegar al patio donde la ambulancia había ingresado.

**Bien, súbela – **

Con la ayuda de otros hombres, lograron subir la camilla hasta la parte trasera del vehículo, y una vez que la máscara de oxígeno estuviera lista para ser usada, las puertas se cerraron dejando al joven del lado de afuera. La vio marcharse en aquella ambulancia, mientras las sirenas retumbaban en sus oídos. Sintió como cierto pánico comenzaba a treparle en la espalda, y en seguida supo que algo en su interior no iba bien.

**¡Maldición! – **Murmuró – **Más vale que no te mueras – **

(…)

Iba a toda prisa. Pisó el acelerador y al doblar, lo soltó y clavó el freno. El auto soltó un chirrido que debió asustar a más de un ciudadano, pero si no llegaba a tiempo, Cobra, su hija Vivi y quizás también Nami iban a…

Tomó la primera curva y se dijo a si mismo que la manera más rápida de llegar era atravesando el puente donde debajo se haría el intercambio. Sí, eso haría.

(…)

Cuando Mr.0 sacó de detrás del automóvil, a la joven de cabellos celestes, el ambiente se tensó. La hora había llegado. Al fin, el momento que todos habían estado esperando, se estaba dando delante de sus ojos. Intentó calmarse y esperar que plan vaya como debía ser. Se maldijo a si misma porque a pesar de siempre querer evitarlo, había terminado en el caso más peligroso del momento. Narcotráfico. ¡Genial!

**Bien… - **La voz ronca y gruesa del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos – **Prosigamos con el intercambio ¿Le parece detective? – **

**Claro… - **Escucharlo le produjo cierto escalofrío ¡¿En qué se había metido?!

El hombre levantó un arma y apunto a la muchacha, obligándola a caminar. Luego miró a Cobra.

**No mi interesa escuchar sus palabras de arrepentimiento y amor, así que… que sea rápido y listo - **

La mujer comenzó a dar unos ligeros pasos hacia adelante mientras su padre hacía exactamente lo mismo. Vio su rostro pálido y supo que eso no iba a terminar bien. Sabía que ella se encontraba en pésimas condiciones y que su padre odiaría tener la culpa de que ese maldito la hubiese golpeado, pero las cosas eran así, y decidió bajar su mirada para no hacer contacto con su propio padre. Era lo mejor.

Nami contempló a Vivi. Ese maldito se había divertido golpeando y quién sabe si no, torturando a una joven mujer que ni siquiera terminaba de encajar en el mundo adulto. Apretó los puños con fuerza y esperó a que el movimiento de Mr. 0 le indicara indicios de su propio plan. De esa manera sabría cómo acceder.

**Interesante ¿Verdad detective? Creí que usted se dedicaba a investigaciones menos arriesgadas – **La intentaba distraer y ella lo sabía

**Solo se dio –** Dijo con firmeza y aun así, el maldito se le dio por sonreír

El intercambio ya casi culminaba. Tanto Vivi, como Cobra, ya habían pasado la mitad de la línea que los conducía a sus respectivas personas. Nami pudo sentir como Vivi aceleraba el paso, esperanzada por llegar y terminar con aquel aterrador momento.

_**Tranquila, **_Se dijo a su misma mientras los nervios comenzaban a subirle por la espalda

Si algo salía mal…

Abrazó a Vivi con fuerza cuando esta llego al lugar donde se encontraba, y luego se puso delante de ella para evitarle el peligro. Por otro lado, Mr.0 agarró del brazo a Cobra y luego de tirarlo contra el suelo, apuntó su arma hacía la peli naranja.

**Bien… - **

Nami abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que desde un principio la idea había sido eliminarlos a todos. Se dio vuelta velozmente y atinó a agarrar del brazo a Vivi en el momento que el tiro retumbo en todo el aire.

Cayeron juntas al suelo y mientras la bala se incrustaba en la ventanilla de su auto, la obligo a rodar debajo del vehículo. Desesperadamente desenguantó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacía el hombre.

Cobra se hizo un bollo y quedó tirado en el suelo, rogando porque ninguna bala impactara en él. Y Nami estaba igual de preocupada. No solo debía proteger su vida si no que la vida de Vivi y de Cobra también era importante.

Los balazos azotaron el aire mientras ambos bandos, peleaban por ver quién era el ganador de aquel tiroteo.

(…)

Escuchó el primer disparo cuando ya estaba por el final del puente y supo que si no se daba prisa alguien podría morir, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Hizo un giro en U, completamente ilegal en esa calle, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¡Él era policía! Y si no se apuraba todos… Un tiro más lo hizo aumentar aún más la velocidad. Debía llegar.

Divisó un auto y mientras aceleraba distinguió un hombre alto disparando parado junto delante de ese Ford negro. Y no dudo. Aceleró y en el momento que ambos autos estaban a punto de estrellar, abrió la puerta y se arrojó con agilidad.

Luffy rodó por las piedras y cuando se detuvo escuchó el gran estruendo. Se puso de pie y luego de tomar su arma, corrió hacía donde se encontraba aquel hombre. Rogó porque nadie más allá resultado herido y cuando el humo comenzó a salir de ambos autos, se apresuró por sacar a todos de allí.

El ardor trepo por su espalda y adivino que una piedra se le había clavado mientras el rodaba rogando porque nadie saliera herido. Pero aun así, corrió hasta la escena y al llegar notó que Cobra se encontraba hecho un bollo bastante lejos del accidente. Temblaba y murmuraba palabras que no pudo entender.

**¡Oi! – **Luffy lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para incorporarlo - **¿Dónde están Nami y Vivi? – **Preguntó casi en un grito – **Oi, responde – **

**¡Vivi! – **Exclamó en un sollozo el hombre, lo que lo hizo pensar en lo peor

**¿Dónde…**? –

**Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que has logrado llegar hasta aquí**… - Reconoció su voz

**¡Luffy! – **También, la voz de Nami llegó a sus oídos

Volteó bruscamente, y de entre el humo que emanaba la combustión de los autos, distinguió que Mr.0 rengueaba. Al parecer el accidente automotriz lo había afectado tal y como esperaba. Pero… abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando distinguió que en una de sus manos tenía a Nami agarrada de ante brazo. Estaba siendo apuntada con el revolver cosa que le hizo preocuparse más. Su rostro aterrado habló por sí solo.

**Así que tú eres el que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace unos días… - **Rio con su risa perturbadora mientras Luffy intentaba evaluar la situación

**¿Dónde está Vivi? – **Preguntó

**Se ha ido corriendo a pedir ayuda –** Respondió Nami con un nudo en la garganta

**Bien…** **Cobra vete de aquí, busca a Vivi y llamen a la policía – **

El hombre afirmó y salió corriendo sin dudarlo ni una vez. Bien, ahora eso ya era otra cosa. Ya no había civiles involucrados, solo dos agentes y un mafioso. La perspectiva cambiaba completamente. Observó a Nami mientras ella también lo hacía, sus ojos pedían por favor ayuda. Eso haría. No la iba a dejar morir.

**Niños… Como les gusta frustrarme ¿Verdad? - **Mr. 0 tomó aire por sus fosas nasales y las largo con un largo resoplido – **A decir verdad… Ya no me importan ellos dos… - **

Incorporó el arma y la acercó a la frente de la mujer. Bufó un poco frustrado. Esos mocosos habían arruinado años y años de negocios. Pero ya no le importaba el dinero ni el poder, ahora lo único que quería era venganza. Iba a matarlos y luego escaparía. Se iría a Latinoamérica donde seguro que el negocio de la droga iba a estar más seguro.

**Muere – **

Luffy quedó en shock cuando vio como el dedo índice de Mr.0 comenzaba a presionar sobre el gatillo. No iba a dejar que eso pasara, no iba a dejar que su compañera muera. Soltó su arma, puesto que sabía que era en vano, y se lanzó a correr. No podía hacer más.

Nami clavó sus uñas en el brazo que la sostenía, obligándolo a soltarla, y cuando estuvo liberada, se dejó caer al suelo evitando el disparo. Su respiración se aceleró cuando oyó el tiro pero cuando notó que Luffy se abalanzaba sobre aquel hombre, se apresuró a buscar una pistola cargada.

El morocho intentó inmovilizarlo con sus piernas, pero como sabía que no era suficiente, con una mano sostuvo su brazo armado, y con la otra, comenzó a dar fuertes puñetazos en el hombre. Ambos se revolcaron por el suelo, pero siempre Luffy tuvo como objetivo sostener su mano armada para que no pudiera efectuar ningún tiro.

Sintió como el dolor penetraba su mandíbula. Él también lo estaba golpeando. Pero a pesar de que aquella batalla podría durar para siempre, sabía que el cualquier momento, el fuego iniciado por el choque, llegaría al tanque de gas en cualquier momento.

**Maldición…. – **Murmuró en el momento que Mr. 0 quedó en sima de él con su desalineada sonrisa

**Vas a morir –**

El hombre golpeó su sien con fuerza dejándolo abombado y cuando Luffy soltó su mano para poder sostenerse la cabeza, le apoyó el cañón en la cabeza.

**Esto sucede porque te metiste en mi camino, niñito – **

Nami agarró el arma que Luffy había dejado caer momentos antes y sus manos temblaron. Ahora no, se dijo, no es el momento. Debía actuar rápido o Luffy moriría. Cuando volteó notó que Mr. 0 estaba a punto de asesinarlo. Sabía que no podía matarlo por más que fuera un narcotraficante y un asesino, así que optó por otra cosa.

Corrió y con la empuñadura del revólver, golpeó con fuerza la nuca del hombre, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo un tanto desorientado. Pateó su mano y lo obligó a soltar el arma, la cual voló por los aires hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros debajo de uno de los autos.

**¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien? – **Preguntó mientras le tendía una mano y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

**Si…** \- Respondió adolorido – **Debemos salir de aquí, no estoy seguro si explotará o no, pero es peligroso, debemos llamar a los bomberos – **

Una vez de pie, ambos tomaron a un atontado Mr.0 por los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo lejos de aquel lugar. No es que quisieran salvar a un asesino, pero era lo que tenían que hacer como policía. No podían dejar que muriese allí. La ley no se los permitía.

**¡Luffy! – **

Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando escucharon una voz que les sonaba muy familiar. Y divisaron el auto de Zoro, el cual frenó junto a ellos, seguido de una docena de autos de la policía detrás.

Ahora si… Ya estaban a salvo. Soltaron al hombre, el cual cayó al suelo, y se miraron agotados. Luffy sonrió, habían sobrevivido. Todo aquello había sido… increíble. La peli naranja solo curvo los labios.

**Gracias – **Murmuró el morocho

**Gracias a ti –** Desvió la mirada y contempló que su unidad también había llegado. Junto a ellos, Vivi y Cobra – **Bueno… Debo irme – **

**¡Espera! ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – **Luffy la tomó de la mano

**Supongo que durante el juicio –**

El morocho la contempló, como se alejaba hacía los damnificados. Sonrió mientras admiraba como ella se acercaba a ambos y los abrazaba diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien. Todo había acabado. Los nudos se habían disuelto y ya solo quedaba la última instancia. El juicio.

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? No. No es el último capítulo. El próximo será un prólogo pero como ya han notado, y si mal no recuerdo, ya les he dicho, este fic posee otra continuación, donde el LuNa y el ZoRo seguirán avanzando. Es por esto que les he pedido paciencia. Bueno, el próximo capítulo será subido con el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Les avisaré de todos modos. Nos leemos .**


	7. VII

**Hola ¿Cómo están mi lectores? Primero que nada quería pedirles perdón por los días, semanas, meses que han pasado sin que yo haya aparecido por aquí. He estado muy ocupada con la Universidad y sobre todo por que es el primero año y estoy como nerviosa y apurada y con miedo jajjajajaja. No se. Los que pasaron esto ya deben saber, los que no, tranquilos, no es para tanto. **

**Y ahora, a agradecer, por supuesto, sus comentarios. Luffy Katchum y Law440. Muchas Gracias por le apoyo en cada capitulo que ustedes me brindan y espero que este último capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Y ahora si: **

El juicio fue es esos tribunales, típicos de las películas norteamericanas. La madera era la principal decoración del lugar, completamente reluciente y brillante. El frente de todo, alineado de manera precisa, y observando a todos los presentes, se encontraba el juez. Edward Newgate, o mejor conocido como Shirohige ,era uno de los cuatro jueces más importantes en todos los Estados de Norteamérica. A su costado izquierdo, se encontraban todos los hombres y mujeres que conformaban el tribunal, sentados en gradas de una hermosa madera oscura. Frente a él, se encontraban dos grandes mesas donde descansaban dos micrófonos, uno era para el acusado y el otro para el acusador. Todavía no se podía hablar de victimas. Y luego, detrás de esas mesas y sillas, se encontraban los asientos comunes para cualquiera que quisiera ir a ver el juicio, sea policía, detective o una simple persona común y corriente.

Cuando Luffy y Zoro, entraron, todos ya se encontraban allí. Contemplaron la cantidad de personas que habían ido a observar el juicio del asesinato de la mujer de un importante político estatal. A medida que fueron avanzando por el pasillo divisaron al Tribunal y luego, más adelante, visibilizaron a Nami, quien se encontraba sentada junto con una de las abogadas más importantes del Estado de Nuevo México, su hermana mayor, y a su lado, descansaba el marido y la hija de la única damnificada.

\- **Ven - **Zoro lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por la primera fila de asientos hasta encontrar un lugar de dos personas - **Debemos estar cerca por si nos llaman a declarar, después de todo, nuestro caso se entrelasó con el de esa mujer - **

**\- Es verdad - **La voz dulce de una mujer, los sorprendió a ambos.

Voltearon a su derecha bruscamente, y notaron que junto a Zoro, se encontraba aquella mujer con la que habían tenido que colaborar, la agente secreta, Nico Robin.

\- **Oi ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - **Preguntó el peliverde frunciendo el ceño

\- **Me han dado el alta, además yo también estoy involucrada en este caso, no me sorprendería que me hagan pasar al estrado - **Su sonrisa fue pequeña y tranquila

\- **Haz lo que quieras - **Bufó éste posando su mirada en el asiento del juez, que todavía no se encontraba allí

El juicio comenzó cuando presentaron al juez y éste ingresó caminando lentamente hasta subirse a su pupitre. Contempló a todos los presentes con esa mirada fuerte y atemorizarte, para luego, dar inicio al juicio. Se comenzó explicado a todo el mundo, la razón por la que los presentes se encontraban en la sala. Había una mujer muerta, y tenían razones para creer que aquel hombre, Mr. 0, legalmente llamado Crocodile, tenía algo que ver con aquella escena del crimen.

El primero en declarar fue el esposo de la victima, Cobra se sentó en el estrado y comenzó a contar su versión de los hechos. Admitió haber pedido dinero de manera ilícita, pero aseguro que lo había hecho por el bien de su ciudad y no por otra razón alguna. Luego llegó la parte dolorosa, donde tuvo que describir la noche en que su querida hija y él, volvieron a la casa para encontrarse con el fin de sus vidas felices.

\- **Aun así... - **El juez defensor, se puso de pie y se acercó al estrado - **¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que mi cliente ha sido el asesino de su mujer? Después de todo, ustedes es un político, tiene más que enemigos como para mandar a asesinarlo a usted o su familia... - **

**\- ¡Objeción! - **Exclamó Nojiko mientras se ponía de pie - **Atenta** **contra la situación psicológica de mi cliente - **

**\- Objeción, aceptada - **

**\- Y si me permite - **Agregó la abogada - **Tengo una testigo que me gustaría que pasara al estrado, Nico Robin - **

Todos voltearon a verla. Ella simplemente sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó por la hilera de asientos hasta llegar al gran pasillo y se acercó al estrado, sentándose cómodamente en el asiento predispuesto.

\- **Bien, por favor - **Nojiko comenzó a caminar de derecha a izquierda por el juzgado, mientras intentaba pensar las preguntas acertadas - **Preséntese - **

**\- Mi nombre es Nico Robin, soy una agente secreto de la policía, y los últimos años he estado infiltrada en la base del narcotraficante más buscado de América, Mr. 0 - **Su tono de voz era gélido y convincente

\- **¿Y cuál era el rol que desempeñaba como miembro secreto dentro de esta organización ilegal? - **Preguntas directas, que vayan al grano

\- **Empecé teniendo que trasportar y traficar, de esa manera conocí a los principales jefes de la banda, y luego poco a poco, fui escalando hasta convertirme en la secretaria privada de Mr. 0 - **Añadió y posó sus ojos en el acusado, quien la miraba con recelo - **Eso benefició mi investigación, dado que podía obtener todo lo que quisiera y con las pruebas suficientes como para acusarlo - **

\- **Sobre la muerte de la señora Nefertari Titi ¿Qué puede acotar al caso? - **

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, esperando que pudiera agregar cosas que llevaran a la resolución del caso.

\- **El telegrama no paso por mis manos, y al enterarme de que había sido asesinada, supe enseguida que había sido una acción de máximo secreto - **Frunció el ceño

\- **¿Usted solía manejar todos los telegramas de Mr. 0? - **

\- **Por supuesto** -

\- **¿Y por qué esta vez no lo hizo? - **La pregunta dejó a todos con mucha intriga

\- **Yo creo, que él ya estaba sospechando de mí - **Comentó sin ni siquiera titubear - **Mr. 0 es un hombre calculador y sabe perfectamente lo que hace - **

**\- ¡Pero! - **Él abogado defensor se puso de pie - **Todavía no ha respondido lo que todos queremos saber ¿Sabe usted quién asesino a la mujer? -**

**\- ¡Objeción! ¡No he terminado! - **Exclamó Nojiko con el ceño fruncido

\- **Objeción, denegada - **

\- **¿Y bien? Responda - **El abogado se acercó al estrado y la contempló fijamente con una mirada siniestra. Eso había sido un Jaque Mate.

\- **Por supuesto que lo sé - **

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Su afirmación había sido desesperada.

\- **¿Y bien? - **Ahora el hombre necesitaba tapar lo que había destapado

\- **M****r. 1 y Miss Doublefinger - **

Todos quedaron en silencio, mientras los ojos de Mr. 0 se inyectaban en sangre. Lo había dicho, pero no había pruebas suficientes. Ambos abogados, se sentaron en el sus respectivos lugares, mientras que Robin era retirada por el juez.

\- **¿Y ahora? ¿Hay algo más para aportar? - **

\- **Si señor juez - **Nami se puso de pie - **De hecho, nuestros colegas - **Apuntó con sus manos a Luffy y a Zoro - **Quienes eran encargados del caso del narcotráfico, finalmente, han atrapado a casi todos los jefes de esta banda - **La tensión del ambiente se hizo notar - **Y uno de ellos, ha decidido declarar - **Había logrado llegar a un acuerdo para reducir su pena - **Quiero que hagan pasar a Mr. 1 -**

Una puerta del lado opuesto al Tribunal, se abrió dejando pasar a un policía que con cuyas manos arrastraba a un preso encadenado. El hombre deposito al acusado en el estrado y luego de asegurarse de que estuviera bien encadenado, salió del lugar, dejandole tiempo para hablar.

\- **Cuéntanos que paso la noche del asesinato - **Comentó Nami mientras se sentaba, nuevamente, en su lugar

El hombre posó su mirada en Crocodile, y luego, la bajó hasta el suelo.

\- **Bueno... Miss Doublefinger y yo recibimos un telegrama del Mr.0, en el cual nos encargaba la eliminación de Nefertari Titi - **Tragó saliva y prosiguió - **Claro que todo era como medio de amenaza para Cobra, necesitaba pagar todo lo que debía - **Mientras declaraba jugaba con los dedos de sus manos - **La fecha y hora del asesinato, ya estaban acordados, y nosotros aparcamos en la puerta de la casa, tal y como estaba previsto - **Levantó la mirada y la posó en el techo, tal y como si estuviera recordando - **Era una noche estrellada, e informantes nos habían avisado que Cobra y su hija, habían salido de la casa momentos antes. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado. Tocamos la puerta y por supuesto que ella nos abrió, al saber que su marido se encontraba en dicha posición, nos hizo pasar y nos ofreció algo de té, argumentando que Cobra volvería dentro de poco tiempo - **Su voz bajó levemente el tono - **Fue en ese momento que Miss Doublefinger sacó un revolver y la obligó a subir a su habitación, le dijimos que su marido debía mucha plata y que debía pagar en cuanto antes, ella nos ofreció hacernos un cheque, pero ya era tarde... El telegrama había sido explicito y firme, si no la asesinábamos, moriríamos nosotros - **Cerró los puños con fuerza - **Miss Doublefinger colocó el revolver en su cabeza y le dijo que sería su fin, la mujer... quedó pálida e intentó gritar, pero yo la sostuve. La tome por los cabellos y la apreté contra la cama para que el grito quedara ahogado por el acolchado y luego... Cinco... Fueron cinco disparos, debíamos dejarla bien muerta... - **

Shokeados, el público quedó en silencio. Muchos se taparon la boca con la palma de la mano, otros se taparon el rostro. Pero la mayoría, no emitió sonido alguno.

\- **Escapamos por la puerta, cuidando de no dejar nada fuera de lugar, y al subir al auto, salimos disparados sin dudarlo - **

**\- Entiendo... - **Shirohige contempló al público y divisó a la pequeña niña que había perdido su madre, llorando el silencio desconsoladamente - **Bueno, ha sido suficiente, nos veremos la semana que viene en la próxima sesión - **

Se puso de pie, y dejó la habitación sin más que decir.

Vivi hizo lo mismo, abandonó el juzgado a toda prisa, no quería ver como se lo llevaban, a ese maldito, hablando como si estuviera arrepentido de todo. Al verla, Cobra, el cual tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, intentó correr detrás de ella, pero fue interceptado por Nami.

\- **Sera mejor que la deje sola, quiere llorar sin que nadie la vea - **

**\- Pero... - **

**\- Soy mujer, conozco a su hija y se lo que es perder una madre, tranquilo, todo se supera - **Le regaló una sonrisa compasiva

\- **Bien... - **Contempló a ambas hermanas - **Salgamos afuera, no quiero estar aquí - **

Luffy y Zoro, esperaron que el resto de las personas salieran para poder pasar. Encontrarse en la primera fila tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Una vez libres, caminaron por el pasillo del solitario juzgado, era increíble como desaparecía las personas. Había sido un juicio intenso, llenó de descubrimientos y muy fuerte para la familia de la pobre mujer asesinada. La luz solar los invadió al salir de la edificación, y luego de analizar a todas las personas que se encontraban hablando sobre el juicio y a los periodistas que eran contenidos por la policía, divisó a Nami hablando con su hermana y Cobra. Intentó acercarse.

\- **Y en cuanto al juicio sobre enriquecimiento ilícito, confía en Nojiko, ella te ayudará a salir lo mejor parado posible - **Su sonrisa captó la atención del morocho

\- **Sí, muchas gracias - **Cobra le tendió la mano, cosa que ella aceptó - **Estaré en contacto con ustedes, adiós - **

En el momento que Nami se alejó de los individuos, Luffy vio su oportunidad. Bajó los escalones a grandes zancos y la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera atravesar la barrera de periodistas. La mujer volteó bruscamente y al verlo, abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendida. Había sido inesperado.

\- **Oi, buen juicio - **

**\- Gracias, aun queda mucho por resolver - **Bajó su mirada - **Aunque nada devolverá a Titi... - **

**\- Pero te aseguro que ahora descansará en paz - **Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió - **Gracias a ti - **

**\- Y a ti - **Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

\- **Oi ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana por la noche? - **

\- **¿Hacer algo? ¿Algo así como una...? - **Preguntó un tanto confundida mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo

(...)

Zoro quedó perplejo. Luffy había desparecido de su lado en un segundo, y ahora se encontraba tomado de la mano de una mujer a la que solo habían visto un par de veces ¿Tenía sentido? No les quitó la mirada de en sima, parecían tener una conversación . ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué el rostro de esa mujer se estaba volviendo cada vez más rosado? ¿Acaso era... Vergüenza?

\- **¿Es romance lo que mis ojos están viendo? - **Preguntó una voz a la que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse

\- **No, no lo creo, Luffy no es así - **Pero aún así, las palabras de Zoro no sonaron muy convincentes, ni siquiera para él mismo

\- **Es una pena - **En el rostro de Robin se dibujo una sonrisa - **Es un joven muy guapo, y además por lo poco que he visto, parece ser muy simpático - **

El peliverde la miró un tanto desconcertado ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que estar pensando siempre en la belleza exterior o interior de los hombres? Pusó los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar hacía el sector de estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto.

(...)

\- **¡ Si ! Estaba pensando que quizás, los tres podíamos ir a un bar... - **

**\- ¿Los tres? - **¿Tres? ¿De qué hablaba?

\- **Zoro, tú y yo, dado que nuestros casos se cruzaron quizás... - **Comenzó con una sonrisa

\- **Oi, no, espera - **La mujer le puso un dedo en los labios para poder callarlo - **Me encantaría ir pero debo irme - **

**\- ¿Irte? - **Preguntó el morocho un tanto perplejo

\- **Me trasfirieron a Utah - **Posó su mirada sobre el suelo y luego la volvió a levantar - **El tren sale esta noche hacía Salt Lake City - **Al divisar la mirada desorientada del hombre, agregó - **Lo siento - **

Se soltó la mano que todo este tiempo había sostenido y se alejó de él, sumergiéndose en la ola de periodistas que preguntaban acerca del caso y como había terminado el juicio. Pero no respondió. Simplemente se caminó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

**¿Qué les ha parecido el final? Ha quedado abierto, pero dejo que su imaginación vuele. Por supuesto que como ya les he dicho, va a haber otra continución que pronto estará subida aquí en fanfiction. El nuevo fic se llamará Asesinatos II y lo encontraran en mi profile. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y espero releerlos en la próxima parte de éste fic. **


End file.
